The Gilmore twins
by Titooon
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore, est une fille de bonne famille un peu rebel. Un jour, elle va annoncée une nouvelle à ses parents qui, n’ont seulement bouleversera leur vie, mais la sienne également. Et c’est à ce moment la que tout commencera…
1. The Gilmore twins: résumé et perso's

**Titre :** _The Gilmore twins_

**Auteur :** Titooon

**Catégorie :** Lorelai/Luke - Rory/Logan.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les personnages sont les même que dans la série pour les principaux, d'autre ont été ajouté . Certaine chose seront peut-être tiré de la série, je verrai bien comment se déroulera la fic avec le temps...

_

* * *

___

The Gilmore twins

Résumé:

Lorelai Gilmore, est une fille de bonne famille un peu rebel. Un jour, elle va annoncée une nouvelle à ses parents qui, n'ont seulement bouleversera leur vie, mais la sienne également.

Et c'est à ce moment la que tout commencera…

* * *

Personnage:

Lorelai Gilmore (55 ans) est mariée depuis 15 ans avec Luke Danes (55 ans).

Lorelai a eu des jumelles: Rory et Lory ,avec Christopher Hayden.

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui ses deux petits anges ont 39 ans et une vie de famille.

Rory est mariée depuis 15 ans avec Logan Huntzberger, ensemble ils ont eu 5 enfants:

Savannah (15 ans), les jumeaux Declan et Kyle (12 ans), Amanda (10 ans) et Honore Marie (7 ans).

Lory est mariée depuis 15 ans avec Jess Mariano, ensemble ils ont eu 5 enfants:

Scott (15 ans), Ali Lohan (10 ½ ans), Félicity (8 ans) et les jumelles Sunday Rose et Kelly Anne (5 ans).

Mais avec Luke, Lorelai a eu 4 enfants:

Les jumeaux Maxence Louka et October Grâce (14 ans), Elora Mylis (10 ans) et Quentin Néo (9 ans).

Sookie (55 ans) est marié depuis 21 ans avec Jackson Belleville (55 ans), ensemble ils ont eu 3 enfants:

Davy (20 ans), Marta (18 ans) et Isadora (14 ans).

* * *


	2. Moi, Lorelai 55 ans

Moi, Lorelai 55 ans…

Ce que je vais vous racontez, n'est pas n'importe qu'elle histoire que l'on peut lire dans les livres. Cette histoire, est la mienne… Cette histoire est celle de ma vie… Ma vie à moi, Lorelai Gilmore, 55 ans… 55… Revoilà ce nombre qui me hante. Je suis déjà à plus de la moitié de ma vie, en supposant que j'atteigne la centaine… (rire) Mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je suis heureuse de la vie que je mène.

Ma vie? Et bien …

Ici, à Stars Hollow, tout le monde me connais. Tout le monde sait que je suis la fille de Richard et Emily Gilmore. Je dois bien l'avouer, dans mon enfance je n'ai manquée de rien.

A l'âge de 15 ans, j'étais une fille un peu rebel, au grand désespoir de ma mère. (rire)

Mais un jour j'ai décidée de couper les ponts avec mes parents, ils m'étouffaient, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas sortir le soir, je ne pouvais pas avoir de petit ami et pour me donner qu'elle raison? Celle-ci : « Tu es une Gilmore Lorelai, une Gilmore ne l'oublie pas! ». Et ca croyez moi, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée…

Quand j'ai finie par mettre les voiles de chez eux, je suis resté deux ou trois jours sous un pont pour me cacher et je n'allais plus à l'école. Je voulais disparaitre, qu'ils m'oublient…

C'est alors au bout du troisième jour, que j'ai rencontrée Mia. Mia était la gérante de l'auberge de l'indépendance et elle m'y a accueilli les bras ouverts. Mais une semaine plus tard, je suis retournée chez moi. Richard et Emily étaient tellement heureux de me retrouvée, qu'ils ne m'ont rien dit, de peur que je ne recommence. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que j'avais un petit copain: Christopher Hayden. Au départ ce n'était que de l'amitié, mais qui c'est transformé en amour.

A 16 ans je devais passer un cape important dans ma vie… Faire mes premier pas dans la société. Mais il en a été tout autre… (rire) Alors que je choisissais ma robe pour le bal des débutantes, je me suis trouvée légèrement… Arrondie. Emily a prétextée que je ne faisais pas assez de sport mais une intuition me disait qu'il y avait autre chose la dessous…

Alors que le bal était dans une semaine, quand j'ai remis ma robe… Catastrophe! Je ne savais plus la fermer! Emily allait me tuée, elle qui avait payée une fortune pour cette robe… En cachette, je me suis alors rendue chez un médecin. Après quelques questions et un examen… On m'a annoncée que j'étais enceinte de 5 mois. Moi, Lorelai Gilmore, 16 ans, je suis enceinte… Enceinte!! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait… Voilà, ce que je me répétais dans la tête, j'étais enceinte…

Imaginer la bombe que cela a fait chez les Gilmore et les Hayden… Chris était près à tout assumer, mais moi, j'étais effrayée.

Je pensais être tranquille pendant quatre mois mais… Alors que j'étais seul a la maison, j'ai eu mes contractions et je n'étais enceinte que de 7mois et demi.

J'ai souffert pendant l'accouchement mais… Quand j'ai vue c'est quatre petit yeux me regarder, je me suis sentie fondre sous leur regard. J'étais tellement heureuse, mais quand mes parents sont arrivés… La, c'était autre chose, mon père était fière d'être grand-père et ma mère… Ma mère me criait dessus, mais comme j'étais un peu dans les vapes… Ca partais comme ca venais. (rire)

Hé oui, je suis maman depuis 39 ans, j'ai donnée la vie pour la première fois à l'âge de 16 ans (maintenant vous le savez). Mais c'est une expérience que je ne regrette pas… A l'heure d'aujourd'hui 'ai 6 enfants, tout d'abord mes jumelles Rory et Lory (et dire qu'elles sont déjà maman…), puis avec Luke Danes (avec qui je suis mariée depuis 15 ans), nous avons eu nos 4 petits démon (rire) : nous avons eu les jumeaux Maxence Louka et October Grâce, ils ont déjà 14 ans (mais ils grandissent tous trop vite !! snif). Quatre ans plus tard est arrivée ma petite Elora Mylis et un an plus tard notre petit dernier : Quentin Néo.

Pour en revenir a ma petite histoire, trois mois après la naissance des filles, je suis partie définitivement de chez mes parents. Je me suis alors rendue à l'auberge de Mia, elle ma donner du travail et un endroit pour nous dormir.

Et c'est à cette instant que tout à commencée…

* * *

J'attends vos impression. N'hésiter pas lol


	3. Mme Forester ou Mme Huntzberger ?

Mme Forester ou Mme Huntzberger ??

Je suis Lorelai Gilmore, 3ème du nom (rire), mais tout le monde m'appelle Rory. Aujourd'hui, je suis mariée et mère de famille.

Ma première se prénomme Savannah, elle va sur ses 15 ans (comme le temps peut passer vite…). Trois ans plus tard, j'ai eu la magnifique surprise de donner naissance aux jumeaux : Kyle et Declan. Deux ans plus tard ma petite Amanda et pour finir, trois ans après notre petite princesse Honnor Marie à vue le jour. La naissance de nos enfants n'as fait qu'agrandir l'amour que l'on se porte l'un à l'autre.

Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas des carrières où l'on peut faire ce que l'on veut. En effet, je suis journaliste dans un grand journal, lequel? C'est secret. (rire) Mais nous sommes très fière d'avoir réussie à jongler entre nos carrière personnel et notre vie de famille. Donc voilà, je vous ai parlé de mes enfants, de mon travail (en vous laissant un secret)… Oups, mon mari. (rire)

Je suis sortie avec un garçon, il y a 23 ans. Il s'appelait Dean Forester, il avait le même âge que moi. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant 2 ans et pour une bêtise, nous nous sommes séparés. Deux ans après notre rupture, Dean s'est marié avec Lindsay, une amie d'enfance. Au moment où son mariage était en péril, il m'a demandé pour que l'on se voie à plusieurs reprises. Deux mois plus tard, il m'a annoncé qu'il allait quitter sa femme pour retrouver notre passés…

Ca n'aura même pas durée trois mois car quand j'ai appris que sa femme (il n'était toujours pas divorcé) était enceinte… Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour lui faire entendre raison et lui dire de retourner au près d'elle… Et leur enfant.

J'avais ce sentiment au fond de moi que c'était avec Lindsay qu'il devait être et non avec moi… Donc vous l'aurez compris, Dean n'est pas mon mari. J'ai aimée Dean mais sincèrement… Je pense que mon seul et unique amour est celui pour qui mon cœur bat: mon mari, Logan Huntzberger.

Ma rencontre avec Logan a été assez spéciale, j'étais sur un sujet pour le journal de l'école et le sujet le concernait (indirectement … mais le concernait quand même). Sans le savoir je faisais connaissance avec l'homme de ma vie. Je me rappel qu'au début, il me draguait souvent alors que moi… Je l'envoyais sans arrêt sur les roses. (rire)

Quant on a officialisés notre relation, je ne savais pas encore que j'allais vivre un conte de fée. C'est vrai que … Notre bonheur à été mis à l'épreuve plus d'une fois. Entre sa mère qui me déteste et Mitchum… Lui, je lui donne la palme d'or du beau-père le plus faux. (rire) Et elle, Lorelai Gilmore, ma mère, ma maman adorée, pendant plusieurs mois, elle c'est méfiée de Logan pour me protéger. Je l'en remercie pour tout se qu'elle à fait pour moi.

Mes deux dernières années à Yale ont été les plus belles, grâce à Logan. Je n'en ai que des souvenirs agréables… Mais le plus beau que je garde dans mon cœur, c'est le jour où nous avons été diplômés de Yale… Pourquoi? Et bien, parce que non seulement nous étions tous diplômés de Yale, mais après la cérémonie… Logan m'a fait la surprise de me demander en mariage. Une demande que je n'ai pu refuser…

Deux moi après, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de mon futur mari mais… Comment lui annoncé sans qu'il ne prenne peur et ne me laisse seul avec ce petit être qui poussait a l'intérieure de moi? Je me suis alors tournée vers ma mère qui m'a apportée une aide précieuse, alors que contre toute attende, Logan avait bien pris la nouvelle et il était très heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait être papa.

Depuis ce jour là, la famille c'est agrandi et nous sommes très heureux.

Maintenant vous savez, appelez-moi Mme Huntzberger…

* * *

A vous maintenant de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


	4. Parce que c'est lui

Parce que c'est lui…

Qui suis-je ? Et bien je m'appelle Lory Gilmore enfin… Normalement, c'est Lorelai (hé oui, comme ma mère et ma sœur). Avec Rory, nous nous sommes souvent demandées, pourquoi nous avions le même prénom. La seul raison qu'elle nous a donnée, c'est qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait et elle avait cru qu'on lui demandait de répéter.

Tout comme ma sœur, je suis mariée depuis 15 ans et mère de famille… Enfaite, nous nous sommes mariées le même jour.

Pour en revenir au faite que je suis maman, j'ai 5 enfants: Tout d'abords : Scott qui aura bientôt 15 ans. Quatre ans et demi plus tard, nous avons eu notre second enfant, Ali Lohan. Puis, deux ans et demi après, notre petite Félicity est arrivée, pour ensuite finir trois ans plus tard nos adorables jumelles : Sunday Rose et Kelly-Anne.

Côté carrière…. Et bien, je suis écrivain, en ce moment j'écris un livre personnel. Il s'intitulera « Parce que c'est lui… » Et j'espère bien le finir cette année…

Côté cœur, je suis sortis avec Tristin Dugret (Et toc! Prends-toi ca Paris!) durant mon adolescence alors que Rory, elle, sortait avec Dean. On est sorti ensemble durant un an. Mais après qu'il est fait plusieurs bêtises (pour ne pas dire autre chose…), le père de Tristin l'a changé d'école et en plus il a déménageait.

Mon mari, qui est-ce alors? Je vous laisse deviner les filles. Il a les cheveux brun/noir, des yeux magnifique et un corps de rêve (Ok, j'arrête. Rire) Et oui, je suis mariée à Jess Mariano.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, nous avions 18 ans. Jess est le neveu de mon beau-père Luke. Il a même habité chez lui pendant un an et nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant cette période. Après je sais pas pourquoi, Jess a disparu…

Le jour où je l'ai revu et où il est revenu en ville, c'était pour le mariage de sa mère Liz, avec TJ. (Au passage, un p'tit coucou à ma belle sœur Doula). Et ce jour là… Jess à fait quelque chose qui m'a surprise: il m'a demandée de partir avec lui, loin de Stars Hollow… Mais je lui est répondu non… Et il est parti.

Alors que j'étais en troisième année à Yale, j'ai reçu une lettre de Jess. Il me demandait de venir, car il publiait son premier livre. Je suis donc allé là-bas pour le soutenir. Et quand je l'ai vu… J'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. (rire) Son sourire me donnait chaud au cœur et ses yeux me faisaient fondre.

Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui allais lui poser un ultimatum. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'avoue, je lui ai dit que si il voulait me revoir, ce serai en tant que sa petite amie et rien d'autre. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'il accepte. (rire)

Avant la remise des diplômes, Jess a tenu à me parler: c'est à ce moment la qu'il m'a demandée en mariage! (Oui oui! Rire) Cinq mois plus tard, je lui ai annoncé qu'il allait être papa… Il était aux anges.

Notre bonheur n'a fait que s'amplifier de jour en jour. J'aurais pu avoir une autre vie, mais celle-ci que j'ai choisis… Pourquoi? Tout simplement… Parce que c'est lui…

* * *

Voici pour le troisième chapitre.


	5. Quand j’avais 16 ans…

Luke: Lorelai, il y a des petits monstres pour toi!

Lorelai: J'arrive! Demande à Quentin de s'occuper des filles!

Luke: Ok! Quentin, viens les filles sont là!

Le jeune Danes arriva.

Quentin: Qui est… Oh, non! Pas elle!

Honnor Marie: Bonjour toi… (rire) Oncle Quentin…

Quentin: Ne m'appel pas ainsi! Grrr, tu m'énerve déjà…

Luke: Et pourtant… Elle à raison, tu es leur oncle mon fils.

Quentin: Mais je n'ai que deux d'écart avec elle. Ca fait trop bizarre.

Honnor Marie: Où est parrain?

Luke: Maxence se trouve là ou je devrais déjà être en ce moment… Au terrain de baseball, tout comme October.

Sunday Rose: Alors, on ne va pas la voir?

Kelly Anne: Ont la voient plus très souvent marraine…

Luke: Désolée les p'tites puces. Bon, moi je vais devoir vous laissez…

Quentin: Non! Me laisse pas seul avec elle… Papa…

Luke: Pas la peine de faire ta tête de chien battu, ca ne marchera pas. (rire)

Quentin: Mais ca devrait marcher, je suis le files de Lorelai Gilmore!

Luke: Mais tu n'es pas ta mère. Au faite, c'est laquelle de Lorelai?

Quentin: Ben…

Le temps que son fils cherche comment lui explique cela, Luke en profita pour partir en douce.

Quentin leva la tête et dit: Papa? Oh no, mon cauchemar recommence… Maman!!

Honnor Marie: Oh… Papy Luke n'est plus là et mamy est encore en haut… Pauvre oncle Quentin… (rire)

Sunday Rose: On va te torturer…

Kelly Anne: … Jusqu'à épuisement. (rire)

Quentin: Vous voulez ma mort enfaite… C'est ca? Mais vous n'aurez rien en héritage, ne rêver pas.

Honnor Marie: Voyons, oncle Quentin.

Sunday Rose: On veut simplement…

Kelly Anne: … Jouer avec toi. (rire)

Quentin: Bon ben… Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à courir…

Ce n'est que 5 minutes plus tard que Lorelai descendit.

Lorelai: Hello… Les filles? Quentin? Où êtes-vous?!

Les filles: Reviens ici!

Quentin: Maman!

Lorelai: Je suis là. (rire) Bah… Vous n'êtes que trois?!

Honnor Marie: Ben oui.

Quentin: Encore heureux! Imagine, si Félicity aurait été là… Je m'enferme à double tour dans ma chambre et je n'en sors plus.

Lorelai: (rire) Dites à mamy pourquoi, vos frères et sœurs ne sont pas là.  
Honnor Marie: A vous d'abord les filles.

Sunday Rose: Ben, Scott est au baseball avec papy Luke.

Kelly Anne: Ali Lohan est avec papa à son travail et Félicity… Sunday, elle est où Félicity?

Sunday Rose: Elle est chez mamy Liz et papy T.J.

Lorelai: Et toi Honnor?

Honnor Marie: Savannah est avec papy Luke, Declan et Kyle avec papa à son bureau et Amanda chez l'horrible mamy Huntzberger et Mitchum.

Quentin: Tu n'es pas sensée l'appelé papy Mitchum?

Honnor Marie: Papa a dit que je pouvais l'appelé Mitchum, comme ca, ben ca lui fera des pieds. (rire)

Quentin: Et moi je peux appeler papy Richard, Richard?

Lorelai: Quentin Néo Danes, je te le déconseille si tu tiens à ta vie. Et puis y'a une grande différence entre Richard Gilmore et Mitchum Huntzberger.

Quentin: Honnor Marie, ont change de place?

Honnor Marie: T'es fou! J'aurais arrière grand-mère Emily comme grand-mère. (rire) Je préfère faire tourner en bourrique la sorcière.

Sunday Rose: Qui est la sorcière?

Honnor Marie: Ben Shira Huntzberger. (rire)

Kelly Anne: Toi, tu ne l'aime pas Shira.

Lorelai: Et je crois qu'ils sont six dans ce cas… Plus moi. (rire) Bon, que vas t'on faire…

Quentin: Je sais! Et si tu leur racontais quand Rory et Lory sont née. Au moins pendant ce temps là, elles me laisseront tranquille.

Kelly Anne: Oui, vas-y mamy.

Lorelai: D'accord.  
C'était un jour de juillet, il faisait beau dehors. A ce moment là, je n'avais encore que 16 ans et quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'en étais déjà au 5ème mois. Deux moi et demie plus tard, un mercredi soir, alors que je mangeais une pizza, j'ai eu mal au ventre. Sur le coup je me suis dit : « Peut-être que la pizza est périmée? Où alors…Non ! » Et si, je perdais les os et mon bébé arrivait.

Sunday Rose: Tes bébés mamy. Tu en as eu deux, maman et tante Rory.

Lorelai: Oui, mais je ne voulais rien savoir avant la naissance. Donc, je ne savais, ni qu'elles étaient deux, ni que c'était des filles. Et en plus, j'ai du me débrouiller pour aller à l'hôpital car j'étais seul à la maison.

Enfin arriver à l'hôpital, on m'a directement envoyé en salle d'accouchement car les contractions étaient très proche, se qui signifiait que le bébé allait sortir. Manque de chance pour moi, Emily et Richard sont arrivés au moment où ont allaient me faire entrer dans la salle. Heureusement, les infirmières ne les ont pas laissés entrer. Et après… La nature à fait son travail.

Quentin: Merci de nous épargnés les détails…

Honnor Marie: Mais pourquoi tu as donnée le même prénom à nos maman?

Sunday Rose et Kelly Anne: Oui, pourquoi?

Lorelai: Et bien voilà comment cela c'est passé…

Flash back

Accoucheur: Allez mademoiselle, poussez!

Lorelai: Ca fait mal!

Infirmière: Soufflez et poussez, soufflez et poussez.

Lorelai: Je voudrais bien vous y voir à ma place! Ahhh! Donner moi votre main, ca ira plus vite.

Infirmière: Non merci…

Accoucheur: Voilà votre bébé, c'est une fille.

Lorelai: Une fille… (Elle se mit à pleurer)

Infirmière: Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais il me faudrait un prénom pour ce petit ange.

Lorelai: Hein? Euh… Je ne sais pas… Lorelai, aller…

Infirmière: Très bien mademoiselle, merci.

Lorelai: Mais elle va où là, je lui ai pas…

Accoucheur: Revenez vite… Je crois que…

Lorelai: Que quoi!

Accoucheur: Soufflez et poussez. On recommence à zéro.

Lorelai: Quoi!! Mais vous aviez dit que… Ahhh!

2 minutes plus tard…

Accoucheur: Voilà, c'est bien. C'est une fille.

Lorelai: Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dis. Et je vous devance, le prénom je vous l'ai déjà dis également. J'ai l'impression qu'on a mis replay à cette scène de douleur…

Infirmière: Je confirme le prénom de vos bébés?

Lorelai: Oui!! … Vos?! Que… Oh, de la morphine…

Accoucheur: Ca vous calmera un peu, surtout pour la douleur.

Fin flash back

Honnor Marie: C'est une belle histoire mamy.

Quentin: La suite au prochain épisode. Parce que Rory et Lory sont là. Bye bye les filles. (rire)

Sunday Rose et Kelly Anne: Ont reviendra!

Kelly Anne: Et avec Félicity. (rire)

Quentin: Pas de problème, je vous attends avec impatience...

Honnor Marie: Au revoir mamy. Tu nous raconteras la suite plus tard.

Lorelai: Si vous êtes sage, sans problème ma puce.

Et les filles sortirent rejoindre leurs mères.

* * *

Voilà, à vous de me dire de quoi ;)


End file.
